Paul Smith
Paul J. Smith (October 30, 1906 - January 25, 1985) was an Academy Award-winning American music composer. He was born in Calumet, Michigan. Smith spent much of his life working at Disney as the composer for many of its films' scores, animated and live-action alike, movie and television alike (from 1962 to 1963, he also composed music for Leave It to Beaver). In Fantasia, he is one of the studio employees in the orchestra. He also composed the scores for several of the True-Life Adventures episodes. His main collaborator and partner was Hazel "Gil" George. She wrote the song title for The Light in the Forest with him and Lawrence Edward Watkin. Smith also did the stock music for the Blondie series of the late 1940s and early 1950s. He won an Academy Award for Best Original Score for Pinocchio. He died in Glendale, California at age 78. In 1994, he was posthumously honored as a Disney Legend. Animated film scores *''Thru the Mirror, 1936 *Don Donald, 1937 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, 1937 *The Practical Pig, 1939 *Pinocchio, 1940 *Bone Trouble, 1940 *Fantasia, 1940 (violinist in orchestra) *The Fire Chief, 1940 *Pluto's Playmate, 1941 *Canine Caddy, 1941 *A Gentleman's Gentleman, 1941 *Donald Gets Drafted, 1942 *Bambi, 1942 (orchestrator) *Saludos Amigos, 1943 *Fall Out-Fall In, 1943 *Victory Through Air Power, 1943 *The Old Army Game, 1943 *Home Defense, 1943 *Donald's Off Day, 1944 *Tiger Trouble, 1945 *The Three Caballeros, 1945 *The Eyes Have It, 1945 *Californy 'er Bust, 1945 *Hockey Homicide, 1945 *Song of the South, 1946 (cartoon segments) *Fun and Fancy Free, 1947 *Mail Dog, 1947 *Melody Time, 1948 (''Pecos Bill and Johnny Appleseed) *''So Dear to My Heart, 1949 *Toy Tinkers, 1949 *Cinderella, 1950 *Trailer Horn, 1950 *Puss Café, 1950 *Motor Mania, 1950 *Pests of the West, 1950 *Food for Feudin'', 1950 *Hook, Lion and Sinker, 1950 *Camp Dog, 1950 *Hold That Pose, 1950 *Lion Down, 1951 *Dude Duck, 1951 *Test Pilot Donald, 1951 *Lucky Number, 1951 *R'Coon Dawg, 1951 *Get Rich Quick, 1951 *Cold Turkey, 1951 *Fathers Are People, 1951 *Out of Scale, 1951 *No Smoking, 1951 *Two Gun Goofy, 1952 *Susie the Little Blue Coupe, 1952 *The Little House, 1952 *Trick or Treat, 1952 *Father's Day Off, 1953 *The Simple Things, 1953 Live-action film scores *''Glamour Girl, 1948 *''The Strange Mrs. Crane'', 1948 *''Love Happy'', 1949 *''In Beaver Valley, 1950 includes "Jing-a-Ling", lyrics added by Don Raye *''Pecos River, 1951 *''About Face'', 1952 *''The Olympic Elk, 1952 *Water Birds, 1952 *Bear Country, 1953 *The Living Desert, 1953 *The Vanishing Prairie, 1954 *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, 1954 *The Great Locomotive Chase, 1956 *Secrets of Life, 1956 *Westward Ho, the Wagons!, 1956 *Perri, 1957 *The Light in the Forest, 1958 *The Shaggy Dog, 1959 *Pollyanna, 1960 *The Parent Trap, 1961 *Moon Pilot, 1962 *Bon Voyage!, 1962 *In Search of the Castaways, 1962 *Miracle of the White Stallions, 1963 *Yellowstone Cubs, 1963 *Ida, the Offbeat Eagle, 1964 *The Three Lives of Thomasina'', 1964 External links * * Paul Smith at Allmusic Category:Disney Legends Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:Bambi Category:Saludos Amigos Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Song of the South Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Melody Time Category:So Dear to My Heart Category:Cinderella Category:True-Life Adventures Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:The Shaggy Dog Category:Pollyanna Category:Swiss Family Robinson Category:The Parent Trap Category:In Search of the Castaways Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:1980s deaths Category:1900s births Category:Disney Golden Age Category:People Category:People from Michigan Category:Composers Category:American people